mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pajama na Kanojo
is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kōsuke Hamada. The manga was first published in volume 13 of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump in 2012. The name is often abbreviated in Japan to “Pajakano”. Volume 1 was published on June 4, 2012. Plot Pajama na Kanojo. (which can be loosely translated as "She in pajamas") follows the story of Keisuke and Makura, two childhood friends who have grown up together. One day, when witnessing a conversation between Keisuke and beautiful senior student Yuki, Makura becomes jealous. Later that day she argues with Keisuke and runs away from home. When it becomes late, Keisuke's mom tells him to go find her as she has not returned home. Keisuke goes reluctantly and is able to find her, wearing only pajamas, in a sunflower field where they used to hang around as children. As they go back, Keisuke receives a panicked phone call from his mother telling her that Makura is in the hospital unconscious. Only then he realizes that she is floating in the air. In the hospital, Keisuke learns that Makura has developed symptoms similar to those of the Sleeping Beauty in the fairytale: she is soundly asleep, but cannot be awakened, and also has a small wound in the pinky finger of her left hand. He also seems to be the only one to see or hear the floating Makura, who does not seem too troubled by the fact. Keisuke starts to look for clues to return Makura back to normal, and finds out that the doctor attending her had a similar case before. The doctor leaves, however, although he promises to help Makura when he returns. When Keisuke looks for some information in the doctor's office he runs into Yuki again, who happens to be the doctor's granddaughter. Yuki starts helping Keisuke, although she does not know anything about Makura or about why Keisuke is so interested in her grandfather's research. She also starts developing feelings for him. Keisuke seems to have feelings for her too, but is also increasingly confused as he starts looking at Makura with different eyes than those of a friend. Makura is oblivious regarding the circumstances that led her to her condition, but the disease seems to be related to a mysterious woman called Yoshika Midzuki, who suffered the same condition and was a patient of Yuki's great-grandfather. Midzuki appears in front of Makura to remind her of her "vow", and tells her that when the mark in her finger surrounds it completely she will die, as she requested. Makura has made no mention of this to Keisuke, fearing that he will feel guilty for it. Characters ; :Keisuke is the main character of the series. He is a freshman in Mori Academy Senior High School, and a fan of astronomy. He has a telescope in his bedroom. ; :Makura is an energetic girl with short hair who is also a childhood friend and classmate of Keisuke. She is the first-year ace of the softball club. Makura's mom died when she was very young, and her dad was extremely busy with his work, so she started to spend a large amount of time in Keisuke's house, to the point that many assume that the both of them are siblings, and she calls Keisuke's mother “mom.” ; :Yuki is the other main character of the series along with Keisuke and Makura. Yuki is a 3rd year student in Mori Academy. She is also the chairman of the book committee. She is the heir of an affluent family of medical doctors. Makura admires her for her academic excelence, leadership, and physical beauty. Yuki has long black hair, and has an incredible popularity thanks to being the model in a commercial for a famous cosmetic company, for which she plays the role of Snow White. Her name means "snow" in English, and her last name includes the character meaning "white." ; :Hajime is one of Keisuke's classmates. He wears glasses and is often talking to Keisuke about girls. ; :Shōko is the class captain in Keisuke's class. She wears pigtails and glasses, and seems to have feelings for Keisuke. She seems also to be a good friend of Makura. ; :Karina is a friend of Yuki. She is the neighbor of Hajime, who calls her “big sis.” She has a similar hair and noisy nature as Makura. She seems to be interested in girls, and apparently has something of a crush on Yuki. ; :Alice is a second year student at Mori Academy. ; :Yukiko is Keisuke's mother. She has a very affectionate relationship with Makura, often calling her Ku-chan. ; :Yoshikatsu is the grandfather of Yuki. This white-haired old guy is a medical doctor at the First Emergency Hospital of Higashiaibara, and an specialist in sleep disorders from the Japanese Medical Association. ; :Yoshika is a ghost that appears to Makura and Keisuke in their childhood. She is cursed and is related to Makura's condition. She had once the same condition of Makura and was treated by Yuki's great-grandfather. She prefers to call herself Hotaru, which means firefly. References External links * Official Japanese website in Weekly Shōnen Jump Category:2012 manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga